Explanations are in order
by ngtwing
Summary: who is going to be the one to tell Barbara where Dick was the night the Joker shot her.
1. Chapter 1

****

The Day After

For once around this place, it was quiet. Barbara had let all the costumed community that Oracle would be off line for upgrades this evening. It wasn't a total lie. It had been forever since Dick and her could be alone so they needed this "upgrade".

"Hiya, Gorgeous!!!," Dick shouted as he entered the window in his Nightwing outfit.

"One of these days I'm gonna hurt you, boy wonder"

"What? Can't have my favorite girl getting lax concerning her security can I?"

"Funny. And here I thought you were here to see me"

"I am beautiful."

And as he leaned to kiss her, she pushed him away, "No way! If Oracle is off line so is the Nightwing. Your change of clothes is in the room".

And just smiling that dare devil smile, Dick went to go change. While he was in the bed room, Barbara turned the lights down and put on some soft music.

"_It's not every day we get this chance so I am going to make the most of it_", thought Barbara.

Dick came out and saw the mood and instantly picked her up.

"So, bat girl, got any rope to swing from?"

"NO! no bad puns, Mr. Grayson, or your ass is out of here!"

"Yes, my lady, anything you wish"

And as they settled down on the couch and got confortable with each other, Dick and Barbara began to kiss. And then her perimeter alarm went off.

"The best laid plans of mice and men my foot," said Babs under a hushed voice. But still it caused Dick to laugh out loud.

And as Babs was rolled herself over to her terminal Dick, in _the voice_, added, "Dick, suit up. I want you at so and so in 5 min!"

Barbara could help herself from laughing, "It better not be _him_. I've already told him what our plans were for this evening"

"Why do that?"

"If I didn't he would have called you too _so and so in 5 minutes_," Babs added in her very poor imitation of Bruce.

And while Dick was rolling in the floor laughing, Babs uttered a small, "damn"

Immediately, Dick stood up, "What is it?", ready to get into action.

"Nothing like that, boy wonder", as she pushed the button to let who ever it was in, "but you and I need to talk"

"…."

And when the door opened, Dick wished to God it would have been Darkseid or Bane or any other villains. Instead it was his worst nightmare, The Titans.

"Man, oh, man", began Roy, "we didn't by chance intrude on anything did we?"

But before Dick could respond, Roy was already making his moves on Babs.

"Well, Miss Gordon, you are the light of my life. What do you say you ditch Bat boy and us reds get out and play?"

"Oh God, we've done it again", Garth blurted out.

"Done what again, Garth?", Babs asked as she snatched her hand playful away from an ear to ear grinning Mr. Harper.

"Uh….."

"They did this to me when Clancy was over at my place and thought they had intruded then. Then no problem, Now….."

"Dick, we should have called", began Donna, "we just thought since Oracle was off line for upgrades you would want to go out and have a bit of fun. We figured Robin would be here helping her out". And bending down to hug Barbara, "Hello Barbara, sorry to spoil your evening".

"Well since everyone is here, we might as well order out. Pizza or Chinese?", Barbara said.

"Oh, God what did I ever do to deserve this?"

"That's easy, Dickie-boy", a devilish Roy yelled back, "you grew up with _him. _Wally told me to make sure you don't". And with _the voice_, Roy added, "and I always do my job!"

and as the laughter began, so did a night of stories, jokes, and games. 

And after a few hours had passed, Donna began clean up.

"Okay, you two, lets get out of here so these two can have a couple of hours alone"

"I'll help you with those, Donna", and she and Dick strolled in to the kitchen.

Barbara was left alone with Garth and Roy swapping insults and laughing her head off at them. But since Dick and Donna were taking a while getting back from the kitchen, she picked up a few things and began to roll over there. And she stopped as she neared the door. She was beginning what would be the longest week in her life. 

"Dick, you promised me you would tell her if you and her got together. Why aren't you doing that?"

"Of all the things for you to remember…."

"Oh, no you don't, Mr. Grayson. You are trying to play Bruce now and it just will not work with me, do you hear me?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Really, I am. I just can't bring myself to tell her"

"Tell me what, Dick?", Barbara finally rolled in. She had taken enough. She was so damned tired of people trying to protect her for one reason or another. It was usually out of pity but she knew this man here and that was not the reason. "I'm a big girl and I believe I can handle it!"

"Let it go, Babs, you know how secrets run in my family".

"NO!! I have no idea what this is all about but if you think….."

"_DROP IT!! _I'll call you later".

And with that he was gone. I tried to talk to Donna but she wouldn't tell me what was going on.

"He has to tell you, sweety, I can't betray a trust".

Roy didn't even have any vile comments to make which let me know how bad this was. Why would he not just open up. My God, he even pulled _the voice _with me and I let him go. the Titans left and let me be. Poor Garth looked like he was itching to tell me but no one did. Dick called and no surprise how awkward things were between us. Finally I had enough of it and told him to call me when he felt like he was tired of holding out on me. That was two days ago. A solid week had passed before I received any response from the Bat clan after that. I knew Robin was in school with finals so I really didn't expect to hear from him. The biggest surprise was that not even Bruce had called. I guess in some round about way I had hurt his son in his eyes. But that was not even close to the truth.

Around 10 in the evening I received a call

"Oracle?"

"I'm here, Batman, what do you want?"

"Some one is here to talk to you. They will be at your place within the hour. DO NOT refuse their visit. It will answer some of your questions. Batman out".

"Bruce, wait….", but the connection was lost. At the time I wasn't even thinking about Dick. It had not even crossed my mind what it was about. I was to wrapped up in my anger with Bruce pulling his _'don't mess with me' _attitude that I wasn't even trying to guess what this was all about. I took care of a few calls and in no time it was 11. 

I had just assumed that whoever this was wasn't coming. And then my perimeter alarms went off. Nothing to worry about. They were coming up the stairs like a normal person would. I half expected some one to fly through my window or something. But then the door bell rang and then, through my camera, I saw who it was. With all the people I deal with on a daily basis, this is one I thought would never show up. and as soon as I knew who it was, I knew what questions were going to be answered.

I opened the door and we stared at each other probably just for a second or two but felt like an eternity. It was awkward to say the least. And finally we spoke.

"Hello, Barbara"

"Hello, Koriand'r"


	2. Chapter 2

****

The Day After – II

"Hello, Barbara"

"Hello, Korand'r"

Yep, awkward did not even begin to cover this.

"um, would you like something to drink. Coffee, tea….?"

"Yes, tea will be great thank you"

"make your self comfortable and I will be right back"

"Thank you"

As I went to the kitchen to get the tea, I saw her looking around at my equipment. I didn't have any time to hide any of it. since Bruce told me to let whoever in I figured it to be a member of the super hero community. I figured it had to be someone important and who already know who I was. Not Starfire. As I returned she was putting down a picture of Dick and I. You know, this is very cliché, but you could literally cut the tension in here with a knife.

"Well", Kory began, "I believe I can guess why Oracle was so against helping me find a ship to Tamaran"

"You think?"

And as she started towards the couch, "We can do this all night or we can get down to business, Barbara. I am not here completely by choice. In fact as I recall the transmission I received from a certain Dark Knight, I had no choice but to be here. If it wasn't for Richard, who doesn't know I am here by the way, and for the subject that I am about to discuss with you… well, let's just say that I would not have left my duties to be here"

"Look, Starfire, "I began with a slight irritating tone to my voice, "I don't know what this is all about but I am about tired of being led around the way I am. Dick won't even talk to me. Bruce is pulling his _'it's my way or the highway' _routine. Donna knows what the hell is going on but because of some promise she made to Dick she's avoiding…"

"The promise was to me not Dick"

"…."

Sighing Kory began, "I asked Donna not to tell you what this was all about. She some how or another talked Dick into promising that he would tell you what was going on but he hurts to much to talk about it". And then with a smile she added, "Dick is right about one thing though, your Bruce imitation sucks!"

I couldn't believe she went there and try as hard as I might, once I started laughing I couldn't stop. And then Kory started laughing with me and we were both doubled over. And then finally, we stopped and looked at each other.

I was going to hate myself for saying this but, "I can see why Dick was head over heels in love with you. You come into a 'hostile environment' and crack a joke to break the ice"

"This isn't a hostile environment, Barbara, we just love the same man".

"I notice that's 'love' and not 'loved'".

"I'll always love Dick. I'm sorry but I want, no, have to be truthful to you now"

"Why now? What's going on, Korand'r…."

"Kory, please"

"Kory, then, what is going on?"

From the look in her eyes I could see she was struggling with the emotions. I know that somewhere, Dick still loves her. He was her first love. From what he told me he wasn't even able to tell her goodbye. It was over a long range transmission that was breaking up but he told her then that he loved her and was sorry for all the mess he had made of things. He thought she had said the same thing but was unsure. Now I knew that she probably did say those things. Normally this would have hurt like hell. But this was different. With the Huntress, it was a one night stand. I can't even blame Dick for all of that. If I would have taken him seriously, he never would have been with Helena and never would have kissed her on New Year's if I didn't push him that way. No, this was different. This was a woman he loved and almost married. God, I do so regret now being so cold to her.

"Um, Kory…"

Without looking at me she began with a sentence that I've always wondered about. I always thought that it was because he was a Titan then and not a member of the Bat clan. But when she asked that question I knew it was more than that. I just sat there and stared at the wall until finally Kory spoke back up.

"Barbara, didn't you hear me? Haven't you always wondered where Dick was after the Joker shot you?"

"I would rather not discuss it, especially with you", and I started towards the kitchen.

"Maybe not, but Dick isn't going to talk about it to you any time soon. He hurts to much…"

"_Do you realize how tired I get of hearing that_? Well how the hell do you expect me to feel? It's not exactly wine and roses for me either, you know!"

"He heard it from Alfred, Barbara. Two days after it happened"

"Why? Don't you have news stands or TV in New York?"

"He purposely didn't read the paper. And he never has been one to just watch TV But more importantly, he was out of the country. In fact most of us were"

Kory stood and went to look out my window. She seemed deeply disturbed by all of this. Well, since Dick wasn't talking to me…

"Okay, Kory, tell me please. If he won't tell and you are the only one that will, well, I need to know"

Kory sat back down and I put myself in front of her. And as we sat eye to eye she began her tale…

****

End Part II


	3. Chapter 3

****

The Day After – III

And as we sat eye to eye, she began her tale…

__

Approx. 10 years ago

The Titans, myself included had just got back from Europe. Nothing spectacular went on. No super villians, no demons, and not even any aliens looking for a fight. The Titans had taken some much needed vacation. Dick had dealt with Brother Blood for the last time and defeated him even with all the brain washing Blood had done to him. We were trying to work on our relationship but taking it slow. Speedy, as Roy was still known then, had even found the time to go with us. Besides Dick, Roy was probably the one who needed this vacation more than any of us. He had just found out about Lian and was beginning to figure out how to get custody of her. At this point he hadn't even asked for Dick's help.

When we got back to the Tower, some of us went our separtw ways while a few others remained. There was Garth, Donna, Dick and myself as the only ones who decided to stick around. We sat around mainly just talking and having fun. Nothing to serious. Well, everyone except Dick that is. X'hal, if I had a dime for every time we were having a good time and he was busy playing the Bat, I would be a very rich woman right now. But something happened as the rest of us were talking.

"Cmon, Garth, there is no way a walrus saved you and Tula. That would have been next to impossible"

"Not for Tusky. He was a pretty amazing … Hey, how are you Roy? Didn't see you come in."

None of us did actually which was very strange. Roy liked and still does like to make an entrance.

"Hey Garth. Ladies"

then he walked stright over to Dick and pulled him aside. Donna and I didn't think that was to strange until we saw Garth just staring their direction. He must have noticed because he began to explain himself.

"Garth, he called me Garth", and at our still questioning eyes he added, "not gill head, aqua brat, or anything. He just called me Garth. Even at his most seriousness he always calls me gill head. I don't think we are going to like this one bit"

and as soon as Garth spoke those words, I saw for the very first time of how capable Dick is at being Batman. 

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I have to go to Gotham", and you would have sworn it was Bruce talking, "Something has come up and I have to take care of it. Donna is in charge until I get back"

"Dick, what is it? Maybe we can help you …"

"NO! This is MY problem! No one else's!"

and then he just stormed out of the room. I didn't know what to do. we were all kinda of shocked as to what was going on. And finally Donna spoke up.

"Speedy, what's going on? I've only seen him like this once or twice and …"

"The Joker shot Barbara Gordon. The bullet shattered her spine. She'll never walk again"

At the time I still didn't know who you were so I asked very naively, "is that the commisioner's daughter? I knew Dick spoke fondly of them but I didn't know they were that close"

Garth laid a hand on my shoulder, "It's more than that, Kory, a lot more than that. Barbara was also Batgirl."

Then it hit me with a ton of bricks. I knew from the way Dick had talked that he was or had been in love with this Batgirl at some point in his past but I had never known who she was. We just wound up sitting there for a while not saying anything. When we finally did it, it was Donna beginning to go over some things to assume leadership of the Titans for a while. Garth said his good bye's and had to leave. Poor Garth was still not over Tula but was making progress at that point. I'm sure they knew more than I did about how Richard felt about you and this must have just drug him through all that mess again. Roy was starting to go over some places where Chesire might be holding Lian. Everyone assuming that Dick would be gone for at the very least a week. But we were wrong.

"Hello everyone", made all of jump out of our seats.

"Dick", Roy began, "What are you doing back here?"

"**_He_** wouldn't let me see her."

And that was all that was said. He had been gone for no more than 5 or 6 hours. We were all pissed at Bruce. Now part of me understands that it was Bruce's way of protecting Dick but then we just saw him as a cold heartless bastard. You have to remember this was before Jason had died. Dick just got glanced by a bullet from the Joker and it sent Bruce off in a frenzy. You were parilized by the same man who shot Dick. The closest person he had to a friend out side of the "family", your father, was totally humilated by the Joker. It's no wonder that Bruce went off the deep end when Jason did die just a few months later… Sorry I guess I am getting ahead of myself.

"Dick…"

"Kory, it's no big deal. I mean its not even like we have seen each other in the past year or so. Hell, ever since Batman fired me and hired some other punk to replace me, he doesn't even want me in his town. HIS town. I grew up there. It's not HIS damn town anymore than his. My parents were killed there, too. I mean his parent's murderer was just a damned thief. He had no way of knowing that they were going to die. I _knew _mine were in trouble. I could have done something to prevent it. Where the hell does he get off in telling me it's his town and I better do as he says. Barbara was my friend not his. She was just another 'good little soldier' to him. I knew her. I knew what she wanted to do with her life. I was the first to know Batgirl retired. Not him", and then he actually flipped the meeting table over.

And he just stood there. Roy had no smart aleck answers. Donna was in tears. And I … I didn't know what to do. but I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I slowly turned him around and saw how hard he was fighting his tears.

All I could say was, "Dick, I don't know what to say or do but this. and that is we love you… _I _love you. And whatever we can do, you let us know"

He stood there for a minute and said, "I love you to, Kory, it's just…", and then barely above a whisper he added, "she was my first".

And then he tumbled in my arms and all the anger, rage, and sadness crumbled right then and there. Donna came over and held him with me. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Roy tipping his hat over his face so no one would see his tears. And we sat there for what seems like an eternity.

__

Present

"Kory", Barbara began, "I … I didn't know any of that. I have always wondered why Dick didn't come and see me. I received flowers from him and the rest of the Titans but never saw him. My only question is why couldn't he tell me himself. From what you are telling me everything is perfectly logical. Bruce, protecting Dick, didn't allow him in the city. Dick breaking down. Even you and all the others being there for him. Why was that such a big deal that he couldn't tell me himself?"

"Barbara, by car Gotham is only an hour at most from New York. It took him 6 hours to get back to the Tower. It's what he told Donna and I later that he doesn't want you to know about"

****

end chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

****

The Day After

"Okay", began Babs, "What did happen? How can it be so bad?"

"In my opinion, it wasn't", Kory started, "but you know how Dick feels if he loses any kind of self control. Roy didn't even tell him what had happened. He just said the Joker had escaped and you were hurt bad. Alfred was the one who told him".

__

The past

"Master Dick, are you still there?"

"I'm here Alfred. Why wasn't I contacted sooner?"

"You were out of the country, sir, and Master Bruce would not allow me to call you".

"Alfred", began Dick as his anger began to mount, "Do not even try to tell me that you obeyed that order! How could you do this to me? She could have died and I would not have been able to say…"

After a small, uncomfortable silence, "Master Dick, I know you believe Mater Bruce to be of a cold hearted nature but …"

"NO! Don't you DARE take his side! How could you even begin to explain that! Where is she, Alfred?"

"Sir, I really must …"

"WHERE?"

"… At Gotham Memorial. She is resting in room …"

But Dick had already shut off communications. He didn't know that is was Alfred who contacted Roy and told him of the situation. For some reason he couldn't call over seas, Bruce probably blocked the lines some how. I still feel for Alfred. Here were his two boys not even able to speak to each other. One was so unforgiving the one for firing him he couldn't see how it was done out of love. The other so wrapped up in protecting anyone, especially his son, that he accomplished his goals at any cost. Even though he was distancing himself from his first son. I understand that Alfred did leave eventually for a while and I hope it did him some good. He needed a break protecting those two. Anyway, after Dick turned off his radio he headed straight for the hospital. He changed and went inside and saw Harvey Bullock eating a doughnut of all things.

"Mr. Bullock, how is Barbara?"

"She's resting"

"I have to go see her", and made his way to the nurse's desk but was cut off by Harvey.

"I'm sorry, kid, but she's allowed no visitors. Especially you"

I'm sure Dick felt like he was knocked off his feet at this moment. 

"Bullock, right now I don't give a damn about your badge. It might be all shiny and polished to you but to me it's just a piece of medal. Now either you release me or you will be eating more than doughnuts for dinner!"

"I'll take care of this, Harvey"

And there he was, Bruce Wayne. The last time they had laid eyes on each other was when Bruce forced him to give him the Robin suit back. Two years and they haven't even spoken. And there he stood. Dick immediately put two and two together and realized it wasn't you who had said no visitation but it was him.

"Who the hell do you think you are! Bruce, I am going up there and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Try me", was his only response because before Dick could respond Bruce had him outside the hospital and around in the alley. Dick probably could have got away from him at any moment but I believe he wanted to take down Bruce.

"You can fire from being your partner. You can keep me out of the mansion. You also seem to be able to turn Alfred against me. In your sick, twisted mind you probably turned Barbara against me, too. Well this is it, Bruce. I am so sick and tired of this game. I made a vow to follow you to the ends of the earth. Well here and now I'm breaking it. you want me gone, well I'll be out of your way soon enough. But it is not going to be now. It is going to be after I see Barbara".

And then he used the voice, "_This is my town. You will do as I say. Barbara is off limits to you. And as of right now, I see no need for another hero in Gotham. Goodnight, Nightwing"._

Dick was left there speechless. He had no idea that Bruce would pull this kind of stunt with him. Bruce knew what you meant to Dick. But as usual, Bruce didn't know how to protect anyone with out throwing them out of his life completely. I know that Bruce basically ordered me down here and I could have been an ass and said no. I guess with him calling me telling me what was going on, I knew how much he loved Dick. He'll never show it. It's not Batman's way I guess. So Dick did the only thing he could think of. He changed back into costume and went to your window.

He was beside himself. Your had tubes running out of you. Monitors hooked up left and right. You didn't even look like you were conscience. Dick found out a few years later that Bruce had talked to you right after your surgery but right then at that moment you looked lifeless to him.

"_I thought I told you weren't welcome here, Nightwing"_

Bruce's questions are always more like statements.

"_Where is the Joker?"_

"Arkham"

"The ones that helped him do this…"

"Are in a warehouse by the docks. The old Wayne technologies warehouse" 

"_They are mine. Don't get in my way"_

And he was off. Batman didn't follow. If Dick would have been a bit saner he would have thought something strange of it. I mean, he caught the Joker within hours after the shooting but 2 days later he still hadn't caught up with common thugs? Dick should have known better. Actually, Bruce should have known better.

"_He's off", _said Batman in his radio, "_Follow him"_

"Yes, sir"

When Dick approached the ware house he calmly walked in the front door. He didn't come through the ceiling or sneak in a window but simply walked in the front door. One guard approached him and with one swift motion he broke the man's jaw. But Dick didn't stop there. He broke his nose, then his collar bone, and then broke his arm in at least three places. Before he even had time to yell, Nightwing had knocked him out.

There was a second guard that tried to sneak up on Dick but was stopped by some one in the shadow's. Dick never would have seen that coming. Now Dick walked straight up to their office and again just opened the door. Ten men sitting around tables or couch's trying to get out of Gotham since the Bat was on their tail. 

"_Hello fellows. The name is Nightwing. I know I'm not who you were expecting but as he is to you I am also your worst nightmare!"_

And the fight was on. Dick said then and he'll say the same thing now, he doesn't remember any of it. one minute he is throwing the first punch and the next he is being held back by green gloved hands.

"Okay, Nightwing, I think they have learned their lesson!"

"Back off of me, kid, I don't have time for recess. Catch me later", and then added to one of the bunch on the floor, "I know you've worked for Joker before so I think you will do".

Nightwing quickly tied up the man and threw him over his shoulder. He quickly exited the room. Though for a brief second he thought there was more men here than he started with.

Night wing carried the man back towards the city and found the highest skyscraper around. Leaving him tied up he threw a line over a gargoyle and sat there holding the line.

"Pppppplease, just let me down!"

"Did you ask the Joker to not shot that innocent girl a couple of days ago", and from somewhere Dick actually said he pulled an apple out and started to eat it. 

"_I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! PLEASE LET ME DOWN!"_

Dick then let a little of the rope slip causing the goon to yell even louder and then just simply pass out.

"Stop it, Nightwing"

"I told you to get lost, boy blunder"

"Wow, being called boy blunder from the original. Oh, God, how I'm touched".

"Why does he deserve to live look at what they did to Barbara"

"Dick, the two with Joker are still at the warehouse probably just now being picked up by the cops or an ambulance"

"How do you know that"

"Barbara has a photographic memory. You know that. She was awake long enough for Bruce to get a sketch. This guy right here is innocent though"

"Haven't been around long enough have you, _Robin_, or you would know that none of these guys are innocent. The city will not miss one more of these… "

"He's a cop"

"…"

Jason sighed, "This is detective Morris. He has been in Gotham for 5 or 6 months now. He's actually helped Batman and I on a couple of cases. He's a good man. He has to be for Batman to let him in like this"

Dick slowly pulled the cop in. He can already see how Morris had soiled himself. Dick gave him a black eye, his left arm was dislocated, and he might lose the use of his right arm from the fracture Dick had given him. 

"Dick, I don't know you that well at all. Okay, you brought me your old uniform and I appreciate it. I know what it meant to you. Alfred told me who gave you the name Robin. I'm sorry for what happened between you and Bruce. But it is not going to amount to the sorrow and pain you will cause if you kill this man or one of the real creeps who helped Joker"

"And why not, Jason, what's going to keep from doing it?"

"Because Babs would never forgive you", and Jason got his swing line out to leave, "and one more thing you need to remember. It might not mean anything to you today, tomorrow, or even a year from now but Bruce didn't replace you with me. He replaced Robin with me", and he swung off.

Dick immediately went to Gotham Memorial and made sure the Doctors gave Morris their undivided attention. He then slowly crawled back up to your window and said goodbye through the glass and left. I'm sure Bruce was watching him leave from the shadows. His heart breaking that another loved one in his life was hurting and could do nothing about it. it wasn't but a few months later that Jason died and all hell broke out between the two. Dick at that moment only had thoughts for you.

__

The present

"Barbara, it wasn't long after that Dick proposed. If he hadn't rushed everything, it all might have turned out different. I mean he was just getting over you being hurt that Jason died. If Tim hadn't of come around when he did who knows what might have happened to Bruce. Jason and Dick never got a fair start to know each other. But thankfully Tim and Dick did. He just didn't want you to know how he almost killed an innocent man. He was so wrapped up in everything he didn't even take the time to notice. I found out from Alfred later that there were ten more guys that showed up in the warehouse that Dick didn't notice. If Jason had not of had his back, Dick would have been dead for sure"

"I … Thank you , Kory. Part of me still thinks it was natural for him to do the things he did but then we are talking about Dick, the _second greatest detective in the world"_

"Yes, your Batman, sucks", and after they had finished laughing, "Well I need to go. Donna wanted to have breakfast with me that has now turned into lunch. I'm going to have to fly back. May I use the phone in your bedroom to call while I change?"

"Of course"

And as Starfire was getting up there was a knock at the door.

When Babs saw who it was she couldn't believe her eyes. She checked behind her to make sure Kory was out of sight and then opened the door.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself, boy wonder"

Walking past her, "Look, this isn't easy for me, Babs. I … I don't know where to start. I…"

"Dick it's okay", as Kory started walking out of the bedroom.

Dick never saw her and continued, "No it's not. I can't believe I'm actually afraid to talk to you about it. It scares me, Babs, and … there is some one behind me isn't there?"

Dick slowly turned around and saw Kory. He then started to shift his eyes between the two of us.

Finally Kory spoke, "Barbara, Donna has invited you to go with us. Would you like to fly to New York with me?"

"It would be my pleasure, Kory"

Kory picked her up and flew out the window.

Dick finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Kory. And I see you in the shadows, so thank you too"

And then he walked out the door as Batman stepped out of the shadows.

****

End part four


	5. Chapter 5

****

The Day After

Epilogue

Donna, Kory, and Babs had dinner at a local Italian restaurant. They had spent most of the day there trading stories about their Mr. Grayson. When all was said and done it was time for Kory to be heading back to her home planet. 

"Thank you, Kory, for spending your time with me. I know you weren't asked but told to come, but thank you"

Bending down to hug Barbara, "It was my pleasure", and then whispering so only Babs could hear, "Please, take care of him"

With a nod Barbara agreed. Then Kory and Donna embraced for what seemed for an eternity.

"I can't believe you are leaving already. Please be careful. I would say write but the post office is bad enough as is"

"Well, I will see what I can do. thank you for not holding all that has happened against me. I love you, Donna"

"I love you to, sweetie"

"_Princess, may I have a word with you?"_, Batman said from out of no where.

"Oh, the great Batman actually asked. Oh I can't deny him this then. This way please", and Batman followed her as she stomped off.

Donna said, "Do you think Bruce will ever lighten up?"

And Dick catching the question as he entered the room, "Nope but here's hoping. What has he done this time?"

Babs, "He pulled your former girlfriend aside to talk with her"

"Um, Babs about that, I'm sorry I wasn't the one who told you. There is still much that happened I haven't talked with anyone about but I would like to try with you"

"That's all I ask for, boy wonder", pulling him in a deep kiss and letting him go, "that's all I ask for"

then Starfire walked out looking like she had seen a ghost. Of course it goes with out saying the Batman had already vanished. Dick was the first to speak up.

"Kory, did he hurt you or something…?"

"No. he just gave me a surprise that's all"

"Well, I guess these two have said their good bye's and Jessie already said you told the rest of them fare well. Are you going to leave again with out telling me?"

Putting her arms around his neck, "I love you, Dick. You are a great friend and I do miss you much. Take good care of Barbara. Make sure she knows she is a whole woman, Dick"

Returning her embrace, "I will. And I love you too".

And as Kory was taking off, "You know", Babs began, "I wonder what it was Bruce told her?"

And out of the atmosphere, past the moon Kory looked back. It was truly amazing the friends she has in her life. But truly amazing the father of the man she loves. She began to think back to what he had said to her when they left the hanger.

"Well here we are, Bruce. What is it that is so important you asked me in here? I mean, you didn't bother asking to come to Earth, you told me to. You didn't give me any specifics, you said Troia would fill me in. So what does the great Batman want to ask of me?"

"_I simply wanted to say… that is I wanted…", _and slowly he put his hand to his cowl, pushed it back, and in the voice of Bruce Wayne said, "Thank you, Kory, for all you have done for him".

The cowl was put back on and Batman was gone before Starfire had a chance to react. 

"Well, Barbara isn't so bad after all. But she better keep him close. Who knows what will happen if or when I get back. Who knows…"

The strain of the quick trip to earth and the emotional roller coaster she was riding finally took its toll. But after a while a slow smile crept up on her face as she began to dream. She was dreaming of a time where she did come back and married Richard. Bruce was there with them. His body being supported by a huge brace from all the damage inflicted upon his body. Dick was no longer Nightwing but reclaimed the mantle of Robin looking all dignified with his graying temples. And a strange girl in a purple outfit flying towards them. No, not a strange girl but Richard and her daughter. Yes, this could be a possible life after all.

"Who knows…"


End file.
